earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Aya
History Aya: 2001 - Present Originally, the being eventually known as Aya was a shipboard computer on a luxury space cruiser known as the Interceptor which was purchased for the Lantern Corps by none other than Abin Sur. This Artificial Intelligence, or "A.I." was sentient from the get-go, likely caused by an installation error that went unnoticed. Abin Sur was not her first owner, but A.I.'s personality would slowly begin to come out of her shell through Abin Sur's coaxing. Abin Sur was fond of using A.I. to settle arguments between him and his partner; but the Green Lantern was also fond of having late night discussions with the ship's computer, usually consisting of him giving her added context to various cultural curiosities of hers, mostly concerned with art, emotion, and other abstract ideas. After Sinestro betrayed the Corps, Abin Sur seemed more preoccupied with capturing his former partner and often neglected his talks with the computer. A.I. instead tried to observe Abin's new partner, John Stewart, but he was something of a Luddite and rarely interacted with the ship's computer. After Abin Sur was killed, John sent Abin Sur's replacement to Oa for training aboard the Interceptor. This replacement was Hal Jordan, a pilot. Hal liked flying the ship and became familiar enough with its computer to ask for her name. This is where the computer introduced herself as "A.I." (the closest English approximation to what Abin Sur had called her) but Hal misunderstood this as "Aya" and after three attempts to correct him failed, A.I. became Aya In 2008, John Stewart asked Hal to fly him back to Oa to bury Katma. After the funeral, Hal was placed on a special taskforce. The Guardians had become aware of the thorough datalogs belonging to both Sinestro and Abin Sur stored on the ship's computer and believed those could be crucial to finding 'the lost rings' which Sinestro was searching for. Joining Hal on this assignment were Kilowog, Arisia, and two other Green Lanterns. They also encountered a Red Lantern named Razer who volunteered to help them find Sinestro. In their first encounter with Sinestro, the Yellow Lantern killed the two junior Green Lanterns and critically injured Razer. To prevent Sinestro from claiming the rings of the fallen, Aya used the Interceptor's tractor beams to capture the two Green Lantern rings, as well as Razer's limp body. When she realized that Razer was at risk of dying if not stabilized and the other members of the crew were still engaged with Sinestro, Aya asked Razer to use what strength he had left to deposit the two free lantern rings into her fabrication module. Razer did so but immediately passed out. Using the rings as a power source and somehow integrating with them to construct a full android body faster than could normally be done through fabrication, Aya emerged from the module to save Razer Aya saved Razer's life and became a vital member of the Interceptor's crew. The mission may have ultimately been scrapped, but after returning to Oa, Aya became the first artificial lifeform to join the Lantern Corps. Aya currently works as Kilowog's field partner.Oracle Files: Aya Threat Assessment Resources * Preprogrammed Astrogation Atlas * Installed Cultural Index * Enhanced Analytical Sensory Suite * Self-Healing Apparatus * Lantern Construct Shielded Components * Upgraded Processing Matrix * Green Lantern Power Ring: ** Third Degree Mastery ** Precise and Powerful Construct Style Trivia and Notes Trivia * The Lanterns killed by Sinestro were Arx and Zaneth, Aya stores their two rings in compartments on her hands. Notes * The Interceptor is a combination of Interceptor from Green Lantern: The Animated Series and Abin Sur's ship from the comics, when he came to Earth. * In the comics both Arx and Zaneth were killed by members of Sinestro Corps. Links and References * Appearances of Aya * Character Gallery: Aya Category:Characters Category:Lantern Corps Members Category:Emerald Knights Members Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dating Characters Category:Green Skin Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Construct Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality